Realms Apart
by Ryhona
Summary: Satan thinks of a plan to take over Heaven and Earth. Ikuto has to distract the Angels in Heaven so that he can carry out this plan. Amu sees right through Ikuto's fake excuse and swears to expose him. But will they fall in love before that's possible?
1. Amu: The Search Angel

Realms Apart

By: luvpurplebrrs

An Amuto Fanfiction

Chapter One

3rd POV (Amu)

Amulet, a Search Angel, found a small boy sitting on a cloud, looking forlorn. She walked to him, her pink hair and white dress swaying in the breeze. Amu approached the boy and asked him what his name was. The boy, who seemed to be about six or seven, took in her golden eyes, kind smile and feathery wings. A blush spread on his cheeks and he lowered his brown eyes. Amu took the boy's hand and lead him to a man in a golden booth in front of two huge golden gates. The Gates to Heaven.

"Saint Peter, this boy is lost, and he doesn't know where he is." She talked to the ancient Angel quietly. The wise one lowered his gaze to the innocent boy walking on the clouds. Saint Peter touched the boy's forehead and gleaned some information.

"Christopher, age six, died from a car accident about two days ago. He got scared when he saw the Guide Angel and tried to run away, but instead got lost." The Angel said silently. The boy's eyes turned wide.

"I'm dead?" He spoke for the first time. "I'm in Heaven? Where are my parents? Should they be here too?" Saint Peter chuckled.

"You are a curious one. Yes, my boy, you are dead. You are not in Heaven yet, just on the doorsteps. All you need to do now is go through the Gates, and you'll be in the best place that you can imagine!" Amu took notice of how Saint Peter didn't answer the last two questions. Christopher, animated, looked up to Saint Peter.

"May I please go to Heaven?" He asked.

"Yes, my boy, you've done nothing wrong as far as I can see, you prove worthy." Saint Peter said. Christopher ran through the Gates, which had opened for him, and the exquisite beauty of Heaven took affect. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around eagerly. To the boy's eyes the scene was indescribable.

Huge palaces, built on large clouds, floated around, constantly moving yet never crashing or bumping into anything. The sun was shining and it reflected off of the walls making it look like silver. Angels moved around on clouds or flew wherever they needed to, and left trails of glittery feathers. Christopher caught one with his fingers and brushed it against his cheek. It felt like silk, no even softer! As he looked around, he saw many more creatures. Humans, cats, dogs, rabbits. It seemed any and all kinds of animals were wandering around, not aimlessly, but happily. They seemed to know nothing but happiness, which didn't scare the boy, but encourage him. He let go of the feather and walked in, with glowing eyes.

The feather floated out towards Amu and she plucked it out of the air and handed it to Saint Peter, who had come out of his booth and walked over to where she was standing.

"You didn't answer his last two questions." She noted, simply. Saint Peter nodded his head, absently. "Why not? He deserves to know! He deserves to know that he won't see his family for many, many more Haevs!" Amu protested.

Saint Peter sighed. "Amulet, you are one of the youngest Angels, yet still, you should know why I cannot tell him." Amu pressed her lips together and nodded.

"I know, Sir, yet I don't understand _why_?"

"Because he would riot. He would want to see his family and demand to go down to Earth, to live. And if he truly is an innocent soul, I would be required to give him back to her, unless I desired to break the Contract. Or if I did give him back, too many questions would arise among the humans." Saint Peter looked at her meaning fully. "Go now child, you should do your job and report to the Head of your Force. Else you might risk putting your job on the line."

To be on any influential Force in Heaven, one had to be at least 5 Haevs old (1 Haev is about the same as 15 Earth years.) Amu was only 1.5 Haevs (22 and a half Earth years) old, yet she had gotten into the Search Force with her intelligence, resourcefulness, and her ability to co-operate on one or more given tasks on hand at the same time. Saint Peter patter her head absentmindedly and wandered back to his stand.

Amu watched for a bit as he took out a silver clipboard and checked off a name and waited for a few souls and a Guide Angel. As she turned to the gates, Saint Peter called out to her and said five words.

"Meeting in Silver Sky Hall!" Amu paused for a second and considered the words, and then opened her wings to full length. A Heavenly breeze escorted her inside the Gates. She took careful notice of everything as it happened. The Palaces glided over open airs and she landed on the palace that was names "Silver Sky". The biggest hall and her Force were located in this building. She wondered why the Heads needed the biggest Hall for a meeting…unless all the Heads of all the Forces were meeting to discuss something. Something important.

***End Chapter One***

**luvpurplebrrs: i don't own shugo chara, or its characters. R&R**


	2. Ikuto: His Master's Dog

**luvpurplebrrs: wow that was tough! i had a hard time thinking of stuff to write. Well I hope it's not too boring!**

**Ikuto: yay! This chapter is all about me!**

**Amu and luvpurplebrrs: *cough* conceited *cough***

**Ikuto: am not!**

**luvpurplebrrs: just do the disclaimer already!**

**Amu: luvpurplebrrs doesn't own shugo chara or us!**

Chapter Two

1st POV (Ikuto)

"Ikuto!" My master called. I walked towards his throne of evil, and kneeled. His handsome, boyish face was tilted so that he looked down on me. His eyes burned red, and he had a hint of a beard on his dark skin. His cheekbones were high, and his lips up-turned in a sneer. He was obviously angry. I wondered whom it was that his wrath had to be graced upon. "Bring me the foolish advisor! I need to have a conversation with him." He said, and cracked his knuckles. I bowed my head respectfully and snapped my fingers at the messengers who were always situated in the room.

As the messengers scurried out of the room, I waited a moment before asking. "My Lord, what is it that angers you?"

"Just wait, Ikuto! You'll get to hear it." The Devil replied. A few more moments passed and I heard the hurried footsteps, clacking on the stone floors. The door burst open and the Advisor tumbled into the room.

"Y-yes, your m-majesty? Y-you asked for m-me?" the poor man stuttered, angering the Lord even more. He stepped forward and grabbed the advisor's neck and lifted him off the ground for several seconds. A red-black trident appeared in his hand, forming out of red smoke. The Devil pressed the tips of the trident to the advisor's chest.

"Do not stutter, fool! You are not a coward, are you? No, you are a demon of Hell! You must not show fear, ever!" the Lord roared. I stepped forward, just incase he got out of control, but he seemed to calm down and he set the Advisor on the floor.

"Yes, your majesty. Beg pardon, your majesty." The Advisor grew calmer and he controlled his stuttering. The Lord waved his hand and the trident disappeared.

"Tell me, Advisor, did you not say that you would find the answer to how to take over the Realms? Yet you seem to be without an answer." Satan hissed, and his eyes were slits. The Advisor tried to remain cool, but he was sweating. He needed the odds in his favor. So far, I was having a good day today; I decided to save the guy's neck.

"My lord, what exactly are we talking about?" I asked casually, as if I didn't know the answer. Satan took his eyes off of the man and looked at me, but not angrily.

"Remember the last meeting?" he asked, harshly. I nodded. I had been there, hidden in the shadows, where I felt the most comfortable. "That meet was about a revolt. We decided to break the Contract. You know the Contract?"

"The Earth was to be ruled not by Heaven or Hell, but by Gaia. If any of Gaia's children were to die, their soul would be sent to either Heaven or Hell depending on how they'd lived their lives. The leaders of the Realms could not send the soul back, for they'd break the contract. They could however reject the soul if it was deemed unworthy, and send it to the other Realm. No one can break this Contract, for if they did, chaos would destroy all three Realms." I recited.

The Devil nodded, and continued. "For eons, we have lived under this Contract, yet we are so crowded! Look outside!" He waved a hand and a window appeared with a view of the bleak Realm. Hell was a dark place. Any object in this Realm was black, red or dark blue. (There was only one exception to that: my eyes. They were a shade of blue that many had described as ocean blue.) Mountainous terrain was the only type of land, and Lesser Demons prowled around everywhere, looking for a fight. They usually destroyed the human souls that hadn't been turned yet.

There were only two building, palaces the color of onyx. Both belong to the Lord. One is for pleasure. He keeps everything he likes in there. The other, the one we were in now, is for meetings or in time or war. War has never occurred in the Realms since Gaia decided to sort out our problems. Still, the last meeting should have been a clue for me. I pieced it all together, and the puzzle was as clear as mud.

"Sir, you wish to declare war over Heaven and Gaia? But how is that possible?" I asked, confused. The Lord removed the window and looked at me.

"That is easy, my friend. We sabotage them. First we have to get one of us into Heaven with their guards down. Then we take over Heaven and siege Earth. Gaia will do anything to save her children. We will have her at our mercy. It will be bliss." His steely gaze found mine and if possible turned harder.

"That is a good plan, you majesty. Still how do we get into Heaven? They have ancient magic protecting them that we cannot break through." I repeated. He walked to the Advisor, who had been so silent; I hadn't even realized he was still there.

"To answer that question is your job. What is your answer, fool?" Satan demanded. Wincing, the Advisor looked away from him and his eyes locked with mine. For a second, I thought I saw a spark flash in his eyes. He stood up straighter and looked the Lord in the eye.

"Yes, milord! I have found a solution." He said clearly. The Devil climbed lazily up to the throne and sat down.

"Oh? Enlighten me." Satan commanded.

"My lord, we infiltrate them, using their own weakness: trust. They trust us not to break the Contract. And you, yourself, told us that your Realm is breaking. We can use that excuse to let ourselves into Heaven! Saint Peter, surely, will know what the consequences are if a Realm is destroyed. We can send one of us to "study" how the Angels manage their Realm, when we are actually dividing their attention from us, so we can prepare for war."

Satan smiles curiously. "I see where you are getting at. Basically we send one of us to gain access to the secrets of Heaven, using a ruse. The representative keeps the Angels busy so they can't check what we're doing, and we have time to prepare for war! They won't know what hit them! It's ingenious!"

The mud came out of my eyes, but not all of it. "Who will be the spy?" I asked.

They look at me at the same time. The Advisor's eyes are pleading. Satan's are demanding. "You."

***End Chapter Two***

**luvpurplebrrs: well? do ya like it?? Oh and don't worry the other characters come in later. I'll add Tadase and Kukai in chapter 3-4.**

**Kukai: good, I feel kinda left out.**

**Tadase: same here.**

**luvpurplebrrs: Kukai! Tadase! **glomps****

**Tadase: oof! Love berries-san!**

**Kukai: R&R *winks***


	3. His Charms: Won't Fool Amu

**luvbrrs-chan: hey minna! Chapter three is finally here!**

**Tadase: good, good. I'm in this one right?**

**luvbrrs-chan: yuppers! Kukai, you'll be in the next one, don't worry. Oh btw, do the disclaimer plz.**

**Kukai: luvbrrs-chan doesn't own shugo chara, or any of its characters! **

Chapter Three

3rd POV (The Devil)

The Devil looked at his cat-like henchman. He had dark blue hair, and blue eyes. Two azure cat ears were perched on either side of his head. A tail of the same color swung playfully, from side to side. He had a lean body, with muscles. He was also tall and mischievous looking. In other words, for the Devil's plan, he was perfect.

"Me? But why? I mean, would they even trust me? Wouldn't you want someone more innocent looking?" Ikuto asked. The Devil chuckled, his laugh ice-cold.

"No, no. You are perfect for this position. Why? Because the Angels don't trust anyone with red eyes. Any other demon would definitely not be good enough. They will trust you; admire you, even just because of your eyes. Fools! You are only loyal to me!" Satan roared at the Angel's foolishness.

"Very, well." Ikuto said tightly. "When should we inform them that I'm coming?" The Devil looked at Ikuto then at the Adviser.

"We will inform them today, that you are coming, but you shall not leave until five days from now. (A/N- Hell and Earth years are about the same—they don't have leap years.)" The Devil told him. "In the mean time, we will prepare our armies to take over the Realms!"

1st POV (Amu)

All the Heads of the Forces were gathered in the Silver Sky Hall. And since Heaven has so many Forces to run smoothly, almost all the chairs were taken. The three most important Forces were the Acquire Force, who take the souls that had damaged their bodies on Earth (a.k.a died) and bring them to the Path of Heaven, the Guide Force, who guide the souls from the Path to Heaven and handed them to Saint Peter, and the last Force was the Search Force.

The Search Force scouted the outskirts of Heaven for lost souls and brought them to Saint Peter. They also checked inside the Gates of Heaven, just in case someone unworthy tricked the Saint and went in without permission.

Saint Peter walked to the front of the Hall and looked over the heads of the Heads and representatives and paused his eyes on me (I'm not a Head, but I'm a representative.) Then he continued. I waved my hand and a chair popped out of thin air and settled on the floor, allowing me sit down.

"Angels, we have come together for a special meeting here. I won't beat around the bush today. Let's get straight to the meat of the matter," He used some human expressions. "Several days ago, I got a message from the Leader of Hell. He proposed to me an idea. He said the his Realm is falling apart, and he wanted to send a demon to examine the structure of you Realm, so they could copy it and try to live on in peace. I told him that I would consult with you and tell him the answer."

Angels all over the room looked startled. I was shocked. The demons wanted peace? This had to be a trap! The other Angels seemed to realize the same thing and started protesting. The Head of my Force stood up and spoke loudly, so that all in the Hall could hear.

"Saint Peter! How can you even hesitate to refuse them! We cannot trust the red-eyed ones! They are chaos' offspring!" Brenda was my Head's name. She was 796 Haevs old (11, 940 Earth years old) and the third oldest person in Heaven. The Saint sighed, and flicked his wrist a hologram of the Devil appeared beside him.

"I know that you doubt them, but trust me, they are on the edge of destruction. If we don't help them, the Contract will be worthless." Saint Peter said softly. But his voice carried out through the crowd. "Heaven will be over-occupied, and the Angels over worked. Listen to his message."

The Hologram flickered to life and spoke. The Devil's voice sent chills down my spine. He was so evil; his voice was dripping with it.

"Saint Peter, I come to you with a…request." He spoke hesitantly. "My Realm is falling apart, the Lesser Demons are terrorizing the newcomers and fresh souls come to me too quickly. The number of death rates in Earth is increasing, so are the sinners, and my Realm's population." He paused. "My request is this: please allow a demon of mine to enter Heaven and take note of how you manage your souls. He will inform me of how you do that and we will try to mold it to our requirements.

"I only wish to better my Realm, and organize my souls. This is the demon that will be visiting you." Satan walked aside, and an azure-haired demon stepped into view.

He had blue cat ears and likewise tail. He wore a blue spend-like outfit. His eyes were the color of the oceans on Earth. The moment I saw his eyes, I knew something was wrong. Demons don't have blue eyes; they had red one. The Devil must be plotting something. We shouldn't let him through the Gates!

"I am Ikuto." Spoke the demon. He had a deep, husky voice, nothing at all like his masters'. He smirked. All the female Angels in the room swooned at his grin. I looked around. Only one thought seemed to occur in their minds. _He's so handsome!_

_Why_, I asked myself, _can't they see that they're plotting something? Why?_ I looked up to Saint Peter. He locked eyes with me. I tried to get the message across to him. _Don't trust them! They're planning something bad!_But either my eyes were too unemotional or Saint Peter read them wrong, because he looked away and asked for a vote.

"All who agree to let Ikuto to enter our home; stand up." The whole female population of Angels stood with a deafening _thud._ Except for me. "All those against." The male population and I stood up for this vote. Saint Peter scanned the Hall and said loudly. "He will be allowed to enter. I shall inform the Devil. Meeting adjourned!"

_We'll all die if we trust the Devil._ Thoughts were running so fast through my head that it almost made me dizzy.

"Amu! Wait for me!" Tadase, a close friend of mine flew up behind me. I turned and he landed right next to me. "Did you vote for or against today?" He asked. We walked outside the Hall and opened our wings to fly to our destinations.

"No…I have a feeling that they're plotting against us. I don't trust them." I answered him as we soared over Silver Sky Palace.

"Oh, good. Well…um I wanted to tell you something." Tadase started saying. I looked at him with question marks in my eyes. He was quite nervous so he looked towards the stables clouds below. I saw a cloud heading our way, so I stopped and let it pass, but Tadase didn't even see it coming and was knocked off balance.

"Tadase! Are you alright?" I asked, with concern. He coughed and nodded. "What were you going to tell me?"

He shook his head and started blushing. "Nothing! I'll tell you later." Tadase took off to his Force. He was in the Register Force. The Register Force registers the human that are dead, about to die and become souls, and then they send the list to Saint Peter so he'll know whom to expect.

_Hmm…I wonder what he was about to tell me._ I thought. I saw Brenda so I flew over to her.

"Brenda! My shift is over." She nodded. "Did you vote for, or against the demon to visit?" I asked. Brenda blushed and ducked her head. I was shocked. Brenda, the third oldest Angel in Heaven, had been charmed by the cat-demon's hologram! It wasn't even real, just a hologram! Amazing.

I remembered his smirk that was worthy of notice from the Cheshire cat himself. _I should nickname him Cheshire Cat._ I thought sourly, and then smiled at my wit.

***End Chapter Three***

**luvbrrs: if you don't understand something, please point it out; I'll try to be as clear as I can!**

**Tadase: love berries-san, I'm barely in this chapter! You lied to me? *feigns tears***

**luvbrrs: no, I didn't…*feels guilty* (I couldn't think of how I could include Tadase in this chap.)**

**Kukai: R&R^^ **


	4. First Time: Heaven Meets Hell

**luvbrrs: hey-hey! I'm done with chap 4!! Awesome no?**

**And I haven't even gotten writers block yet!**

**Tadase: don't jinx it, love berries-san!**

**luvbrrs: *sighs* loosen up, a little Tadase. You're so polite! But I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters!**

Chapter Four

1st POV (Ikuto)

_Clothes, check. Snacks, check. Camera in shape of a necklace, check._ I looked around and pondered if I needed anything else. _What else does an immortal henchman of the Devil need? Toothbrush? Oh, yeah, check._ I snapped my fingers and a toothbrush materialized out of blue smoke. I packed it inside my portable bag pack, zipped it up and threw it over my shoulder.

I walked outside and closed my door. Saint Peter had sent the message back to us two days ago. It had been short and sweet, with two words. _We agree._ Nothing, more, nothing less. As I approached the Lord's throne room, I could feel his presence. Rumor had it that he could hear you thoughts. I felt smirk take place on my face.

_I wonder if there'll be any cute Angel chicks to hit on._ I thought loudly. I wanted to see if he'd pick up on my mind.

_I heard that! It's a good thing you were only testing me, Ikuto, else your soul would be destroyed. _Satan himself snapped inside my head. I chuckled quietly. I entered the throne room and before me was an Angel. He was wearing a white robe, and glowed in the dark room. He looked at me calmly. His eyes were light green, and he had thick eyelashes. His messy red hair seemed to be the only thing imperfect about him.

"I am Kukai, a Guiding Angel. I will lead you to Heaven." Kukai said.

"Where's your Halo?" I asked, uninterestedly.

"We Angels do not wear our Halos because of the new era. Your Lord seems to be doing the same with his horns and tail."

"Please, call me Satan," my Lord began, his voice full of warm hospitality. It felt unnatural. "Give my gratitude to Peter and his Angels." I bit my lip. Obviously, my Lord needed to work on the "nice guy" voice.

"Well, ready when you are." I told my guide. The Angel nodded at Satan and took my elbow. A warm green light surrounded us, and I closed my eyes. The next thing I know is that I'm falling. My eyes snap open, and then I land on my back. I expect it to be hard, but it's quite soft. I turn my head to the left and see Kukai, and to my right is my bag back.

"Usually, I would fly to the Gates, holding on to the souls, but you are an exception, so we'll go the old way." My eyes are wide as I realize what we're on. _A cloud._ The Earth is underneath us. Cities and towns pass by quickly, but it doesn't seem like we going fast at all. The only things around us seemed to be clouds and the sky. "Please keep you hands and feet on the cloud at all times, and don't try to play with the birds, they will hurt you."

As the sun began to set, we came close to Heaven. I could feel their presence and my growing excitement.

1st POV (Saint Peter)

I could feel Kukai's presence, along with another soul. They were heading towards us pretty quickly. With Kukai's excellent cloud maneuvering, they'd probably get here in a couple of hours, maybe less. The Gates opened and Amulet flew outside. Something seemed to be going on in her mind.

"Amulet, are you alright?" I asked. She looked downward, still silent.

"How can you trust them?" Amulet was troubled about the vote. I decided how to explain it to her, she was still young.

"I trust him, because he couldn't break the Contract. His Realm is too weak right now. Nothing can bring his people together, so he's relying on us to help him fix his Realm. We are his last resort." I told her gently, without lying or breaking Gaia's trust.

"But how do you know he's not plotting to stab you in the back? You said that he couldn't break the Contract, but he could if he wanted." She argued.

"Amulet, we aren't immortal for nothing, you know," I said, chuckling.

1st POV (Amu)

"Amulet, we aren't immortal for nothing, you know." Saint Peter told me. _Immortal_. I pondered the meaning of that word.

"Sir are we alive?" I asked the wise Saint. His brow furrowed. "I mean, down in Earth, the humans are alive. They breathe, eat, sleep, their hearts beat, and their brains work. But what about us?"

The Saint smiled. "You are wise for one your age. We are neither "dead" nor "alive". I suppose you could say that we exist without breathing, or any of the things you mentioned before. The same cannot be said for Satan or his people."

I frowned. It didn't make any sense to me at all. Suddenly, Saint Peter raised his head in the direction of the Earth.

"Ah, they arrive!"

They? I realize whom he's talking about. The Cheshire Cat and Kukai. I glowered and the Saint caught me. He chuckled.

"Well, little Amulet, if you disapprove of him so much, why don't you become his personal Angel? You can keep an eye on him and make sure he's not spying on us. Report to me if you think he is." The Saint told me. I didn't know if I was satisfied or annoyed.

A cloud shot of the sky and hovered near us. Two figures could be seen in the mist.

"Saint Peter, I have done as you told." Kukai's voice resonated from the cloud, and he stepped out of the vapor. I smiled, happy to see him. He grinned, and nodded at me.

"Meet with me after we're done introducing each other." He whispered to me. I nodded in return.

Another figure climbs out of the fog. His shaggy hair is slightly damp from the water vapor, and his ocean blue eyes are dazed.

"Yo." He says with his deep, husky voice. He has broad shoulders and he's wearing a short navy top and likewise long pants. His cat ears twitched and his tail swung from side to side. On his hands he wore gloves, with a metal claw attached to the right glove (Black Lynx outfit). Saint Peter held his hand out for him to shake. He ignored it, and looked us coolly. "Ikuto. The name's Ikuto."

***End Chapter Four***

**luvbrrs: Kukai's in this chapter!! Yay!!**

**Kukai: yeah, finally.**

**luvbrrs: gomen, gomen! You'll be in the next one too. **

**Amu: why do I have to meet Ikuto so soon??**

**Ikuto: *puppy dog eyes* why? You don't like me?**

**Amu: *to herself* must ignore puppy dog eyes…**

**Kukai: R&R^^**


	5. The Prophecy: Dangerous Words

**luvbrrs: hi! So sorry that I haven't been updating! **

**Tadase: Just admit that you had writer's block!**

**luvbrrs: *sniffs* okay fine I did…jeez. Don't worry, i'm on winter break right now, so i can upate more often!**

**Utau: luvbrrs doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, Peach-pit does! **

Chapter Five

1st POV (Ikuto)

"Ikuto, the name's Ikuto." I told my two hosts. One of them was an old man. _Must be the Saint._ The other was a cute Angel about my age or maybe younger. She had pink hair with little bows and huge golden orbs. She was wearing a light pink dress with long sleeves, with ruffles and little ribbons on them. The dress was long and had a bow stitched on the waist (Amulet Angel's outfit).

"I am Saint Peter, as you already know." The Saint replied, but the pink-haired Angel looked angry. "This is Amulet, a Search Angel." I decided to have a little fun with her.

"_Amu_, huh? What's with the pink hair? Do Angels usually have pink hair?" I asked disdainfully. Amu bristled.

"Don't call me Amu! Only my friends can call me that!" She seemed really angry, and I wondered why. A comment about her hair shouldn't have made her _that_angry. Kukai stepped forward and touched her arm, trying to calm her down. She looked at him and quieted.

Saint Peter pretended to ignore Amu's little tantrum. "Amulet will be your assisting Angel. Whatever you need to know, she'll tell. Also, Amulet, you're excused from you duties until our guest leaves. I will tell Brenda myself, so you don't have to." He said looking at her. "Now, you can show Ikuto to his room. It should be near yours."

Kukai said quickly, "I'll go with them." The old Saint nodded vaguely, and shuffled away to his booth. Kukai followed us closely. The Gates released slightly, paused—as if they were unsure, and then opened ajar. Light flashed off of the palaces, almost blinding me. Souls surrounded the inside of the Gates, almost like a zoo. I saw humans and Angels dressed in clothes varying from the Stone Age to the modern world of the Earth.

"Word must have leaked that you were coming." Amu murmured to me.

"Is that he? The Devil?" a misinformed girl about the age of 14 squealed. I sighed.

"No, my dear. I'm merely a henchman of the Devil, though I haven't in all my life seen such a gorgeous lady like you." I took her chin in my hands and held her face inches from mine. The girl blushed deeply and stammered an incoherent reply. I smirked, a lopsided grin, and walked away.

Amu was scrutinizing me. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything, only leading me towards one of the palaces. It was a deep blue and it had a floating sign in front of it. _Sapphire Winds_. I shook my head. Figures.

The doors opened at Amu's light touch and she walked in. Kukai and I followed suit. She stopped and closed her eyes, concentrating. Everything around us blurred, making me a little dizzy and then it stopped. A dark blue door was open slightly. Amu pushed it and went inside.

The room was shades blue, varying from dark navy to light sapphire. There weren't many things in the room. A canopy bed with blue sheets occupied a corner of the room. Some tables and couches littered the area around it. A balcony window was situated so that a beautiful view of Heaven could be seen. All in all, it looked like a snug, welcoming room. Bleh.

"I hate it." I told them, bluntly. Amu's eyes went wide. She inhaled and raised her head to look me straight in the eye.

"Listen here, you abnormal demon! I know all about your little plan! You're not here to "learn about our society" as your leader so "pleasantly" puts it! I'm sure that you're plotting something against us, and I'm going to find out what exactly it is!" She hissed, like a snake. "Your little kitty charms don't work on me; I see right through you! Saint Peter might have put me as your assisting Angel, but you're not going to get one little secret out of anyone in Heaven. Not if I can help it!"

With those words, Amu glided outside with Kukai on her tail. I ran my fingers through my hair. _Kitty charms?_

3rd POV (Saint Peter)

"Alexandra Sophie Brooks, age 19, died from skin cancer." Saint Peter touched a girl's forehead and relayed the information. The girl nodded, and Saint Peter waived her into Heaven. An old man who looked like he was about 80 stepped up to him.

"Oliver Robert Sanders, age 82, died when your son pushed you down the stairs." Oliver growled.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind when he comes up here." He said vehemently. The Saint's eyebrows twitched, but he said nothing more. Oliver walked into Heaven confidently.

"Saint Peter…" a whisper that could have been mistaken for a breeze was heard by only one person. The Saint looked at the people in line behind his booth.

"Please wait." He said politely. Then he walked to where the whisper had come from. He saw a girl about the age of 20. In reality, she was older than Oliver from before. "Yes, Rima?"

The girl flipped her golden tresses behind her shoulders and focused her hazel eyes on the Saint. "Recently, I have had a vision that was of no consequence until the demon came." Saint Peter's brow furrowed. Rima was a visionary with an extraordinary gift that she brought from Earth.

"What is it?" He asked the girl. Rima sighed and closed her eyes tiredly.

"It is a very bewildering vision, for it came to me in a riddle, a poem, just a little trifle!" Rima massaged her temples with her index and middle finger.

"Relay it to me, please." Saint Peter requested. She nodded and recited:

"_Beware the eyes,_

_Of scarlet twilight._

_Beware the soul,_

_Of pure gold._

_Beware the traitor,_

_Who creeps with the night._

_For the end could terminate us all._

_Family meetings, indistinct grieving,_

_Must be avoided, save for once._

_The power to destroy all three,_

_Rests in the hands of an unstable soul._

_Love will conquer, or will hate?_

_This comes down to the final straw,_

_It affects the heart, so raw."_

(Poem by luvbrrs)

1st POV (Ikuto)

I growled as the light shone in my room. It illuminated almost everything, annoying me in process. Used to the dark colors of Hell, I was trying to see if the light could be blocked by anything. So far, nothing worked. Finally, knowing that Amu wouldn't give me any, I decided to go to Saint Peter to ask for curtains of some kind.

I stepped out of my room to find a blurry hallway. I closed my eyes to stop the dizziness. When I opened them again, a door was situated in front of me. I pushed it and walked outside where a blue and white Heaven greeted me.

Some girls were cluttered around the building and their eyes lit up when they saw me. I frowned. _Great, more trouble._ I tried to be charming and hurry towards the Gates at the same time, but I might as well be trying the impossible.

After some persuasion, the girls leave me in front of the Gates. I ran my fingers through my hair and faced the Gates. _How do I get outside?_ I asked myself. I put one hand on them and pushed, but it obviously didn't work. My shoulders slumped and I tapped my foot against a solid cloud. _I could climb it,_ I thought as I looked up.

With a shrug, I found a foothold and leaped up gracefully about 20 feet in the air. Then, I clung to an exquisite design in the Gate. Again, I leaped up, this time reaching the top. I stopped and found Saint Peter talking to a girl with blonde locks. I jumped down the 40 feet and landed silently.

Making absolutely no noise, I walked over to the Saint and the girl. I heard they were talking about something and stopped to listen.

""Recently, I have had a vision that was of no consequence until the demon came." The girl told Saint Peter. My ears perked up. _Why are they talking about me?_

"What is it?" asked the Saint.

"It is a very bewildering vision, for it came to me in a riddle, a poem, just a little trifle!" The girl rubbed her temple, and her eyes were closed.

The Saint requested. "Relay it to me, please."

The blonde nodded her head tiredly and narrated:

"_Beware the eyes,_

_Of scarlet twilight._

_Beware the soul,_

_Of pure gold._

_Beware the traitor,_

_Who creeps with the night._

_For the end could terminate us all._

_Family meetings, indistinct grieving,_

_Must be avoided, save for once._

_The power to destroy all three,_

_Rests in the hands of an unstable soul._

_Love will conquer, or will hate?_

_This comes down to the final straw,_

_It affects the heart, so raw."_

I blinked and tried to keep my surprise to myself. This girl was a visionary. I had only heard about those. _But what does this vision mean? The first stanza is probably easy enough. "The eyes of red twilight" must mean my master, and the traitor is obviously me, but who is the soul of pure gold?_

_Family meetings? What the hell does that have to do with my masters' plan? Unstable soul…love? Hate? _I quickly left the Saint and the seer. Jumping off of the Gate and inside Heaven, I had only one thought in my head, and it wasn't about the curtains.

***End Chapter Five***

**luvbrrs: Wow, that prophecy was hard! I had to stay up all night thinking of it!**

**Ikuto: Please! It was a simple poem!**

**luvbrrs: oh yea? Well you try and write a prophecy then!**

**Ikuto: fine, you got yourself a deal!**

**Amu: *smirks* Ikuto's the least poetic person I know.**

**luvbrrs: oh, and minna, please tell me your interpretations of the prophecy! I wanna know if its *mysterious*!! R&R!!**


	6. Spying: On Ikuto

**luvbrrs: yay! merry x-mas every body!! this is my x-mas gift to you all! oh, and lots of people are in this chappie! like Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya, Utau, Kukai and Kairi. (though some of them aren't mentioned much—don't tell them that, though!)**

**Kukai: didn't you tell me there was some kutau in this chapter?**

**luvbrrs: yea, but I changed it so it'll be in the next chapter instead.**

**Kukai: oh…**

**Everyone: luvbrrs-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

Chapter Six

1st POV (Satan)

"Are the armies gathered?" I asked my minion, Kazuomi. He bobbed his head nervously. "Good, what about their training?"

"They are fighting all the lesser demons outside of the palace grounds." Kazuomi lied. _They do not even try to co-operate, but who am I to tell that to the Devil?_

"Who indeed?" I murmured. I stood up and walked over to him. He trembled in fear. A drop of sweat found its way through his rough features, and he blinked his beady eyes.

A messenger spoke up. "Sir, you have a message from Ikuto." I paused and looked at the messenger.

"You have been saved for the moment." I told Kazuomi. He bowed his head meekly. The messenger brought a square little disk to me. It was silver with a red button on it. I dropped the disk and stepped on the red button.

A hologram of Ikuto flickered blue and black. He started talking. "My master, I have reached the Heavens and I have been assigned an assisting Angel. However, the Angel is not very co-operative and she has decided to exploit our little plan. But, she's nothing my little "kitty charms" will not win over." Ikuto smirked, remembering something in the near past. The image flickered and another one reappeared.

It was Ikuto again, yet this time he was a little flustered. "Master, I've heard an interesting prophecy from a seer." Knowing Ikuto, he probably eavesdropped on the prophecy. "It says:

_Beware the eyes,_

_Of scarlet twilight._

_Beware the soul,_

_Of pure gold._

_Beware the traitor,_

_Who creeps with the night._

_For the end could terminate us all._

_Family meetings, indistinct grieving,_

_Must be avoided, save for once._

_The power to destroy all three,_

_Rests in the hands of an unstable soul._

_Love will conquer, or will hate?_

_This comes down to the final straw,_

_It affects the heart, so raw._"

"I have considered every possible outcome of this poem and this is what I have come up with. The Saint has been warned that some kind of a war will take place, though he hasn't figured that out yet. There is a soul that has the power to destroy all three Realms, and it must be found so we can use it. And last, they will soon figure out that I am the traitor. With all due respect, my Lord, you must hurry the battle plans so I can give you the indication to attack." Ikuto disappeared with a flash of black.

I thought out my plan of attack and looked into the crevices of my mind to beat the prophecy. When I was done, I looked to Kazuomi. "Change of plans, Kazuomi." He stood straighter and leaned his head towards me. "Get ready to listen, this will not be easy."

1st POV (Amu)

"Shhh…be quiet, or he'll hear you!" I hissed through my lips. I was hiding behind a huge Corinthian column with my friends. Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, and Utau were grouped around me, and Yaya was complaining that she couldn't breathe.

"Yaya wants to go back to her room so she can eat!" whined my childish friend, talking in third person. She was in the Entertaining Force, along with Nagihiko and Utau, but she and Nagihiko danced while Utau sang.

Kukai, Kairi and Tadase all worked together in the Register Force. Kairi was serious, but Kukai was quite playful and Tadase was…well, flustered. And we were all gathered, in our similarities and differences, to help me spy on the cat-demon known as Ikuto. Or if you prefer to call him Cheshire Cat, either one is fine with me.

"Now why are we helping you find this cat-guy anyways?" asked Utau, as if reading my mind.

I replied not looking away from the form of Ikuto, which was in the library looking through some books about our history. "Because I don't trust him."

Utau scratched the back of her head. "But, all the people I've talked to said that he's really charming and fascinating…" I raised my eyebrow.

"Were the "people" you talked to all girls?" I asked with a suspicion. Utau nodded and I said, "Well that's your answer."

Looking really confused Utau shook her head and demanded, "Let me see him!" She pushed her way to the edge of the column and peered towards the silent figure of Ikuto. As she looked at him, her eyes glazed over and red hearts seemed to appear in her eyes.

"Utau's in love!" exclaimed Yaya. Kukai, who wasn't really paying any attention to what we were doing, looked over at her confounded position and looked really jealous.

"What's so good about this Ikuto guy, anyways? I've seen him before and he's not that impressive." Kukai grumbled, clearly disappointed that Utau had fallen for a demon, instead of him.

1st POV (Ikuto)

They were being obviously loud, so loud that I could hear them all the way inside the library and the glass doors were shut. The red head was complaining about me, and Amu was trying to see what I was doing, while shushing the others for being loud.

Me, I was trying to get some information about Heaven's history. It was quite boring, because there had been no wars since the Contract had been signed. Ideas for inventions had been borrowed from the humans and enhanced here. As I put the books away, I concluded that no secrets could be found here.

"Um, are you Ikuto?" a coy voice came behind me. I turned around and came face to face with violet eyes. A girl was looking at me with wide eyes. I stepped back a little and took her figure in.

She had blonde hair, a curvy figure and she wore a pink dress that had pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wore ballet shoes and had angel-wing shaped hairclips attached to her hair, which was in long pony tails. She was cute, but really not my type.

Still, I saw an oppurtunity to shake some secrets out of this girl. "Yes, and you are?" I said charmingly, and she obligingly fell for me.

"I'm Utau! Nice to meet you!" Utau gushed and I smirked, pulling one side of my mouth higher than the other. "What are you doing here?" Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Amu and the red-head fuming, their faces red and their eyes narrowed. This made me smile even more and I took Utau's chin in my hand and answered thoughtfully.

"Well, I was here to get some information on the history of Heaven to see how the structure of your class system is setup, but there were no books on that so I decided to leave." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

Utau couldn't seem to stop drooling. I gloated inside my head. _Well even if my "kitty charms" won't work on Amu, they do work on other people._ I paused. _Wait, why'm I thinking about Amu?_

"Um…would you like me to tell you about our class system?" Utau stumbled across the words, like she was trying to cross the finish line too quickly.

I grinned, and said casually, "Thanks, that would be helpful." I took her elbow and escorted her to a couch. "You can explain it to me here." I breathed, and Utau looked like she was going to faint.

1st POV (Kukai)

_That stupid, sly, grinning cat-bastard!! _I thought as he took Utau's elbow! My Utau! Mine!I felt stubborn and like a kid with a toy that he just wouldn't give up. Worst of all, I felt like tearing his head off! But I couldn't do that. I was an Angel! And Angels weren't supposed to tear peoples heads off, even if they were demons and were flirting with…with…argh! I don't know!

My face was beet-red, as was Amu's as we looked at them through the glass doors. And then he touched her face and breathed something I couldn't catch. This annoyed me more than anything in the Three Realms. I decided to walk up to them and break it off, but it also seemed that Amu had chosen to do the same thing. But it seemed for a different reason.

1st POV (Amu)

I couldn't believe the nerve of him! Wait, yes I could. Only a demon would take one of my best friends, and flirt with her to find information about us. I gritted my teeth as I stomped through the doors. I realized that Kukai had come with me to break them up.

"Ikuto!" I shouted with my quietest voice. It was a library, after all. His cat ears perked up as he heard his name and he looked around until he found us.

"Utau! Get away from him!" Kukai, too tried to keep his voice to minimum level. Utau pouted like a little kid—or maybe like Yaya (who, along with Nagihiko, Tadase, and Kairi watched what we were doing with interest.)

"Ah, Amu. Why did you interupt our little conversation?" Ikuto asked, almost lazily. I glared at him. "Maybe you were jealous?" He implied with a sly smirk sliding onto his face.

I ignored him and went to Utau. "Let's get out of here, being with this man is dangerous." I whispered so we wouldn't attract much attention, but Utau started to struggle.

I looked to Kukai pleadingly and he obliged to my silent request. He took Utau by the waist and carried her bridal-style outside. Utau had a blush on her face, but she didn't complain.

"How dare you!" I glared at Ikuto with daggers in my eyes. He looked bored and started to look in some bookshelves. "I'm talking to you! Can you at least _try_ to act polite?" Ikuto rolled his eyes and turned to look at me.

"Yes, _Amu_?" He emphasized my name. I tried hard not to stutter or let the blush break onto my face. Fortunately for me, I suceeded.

"Did you really feel the need to flirt with one of my best friends to get information about us?" I asked, scathingly.

"Well, I wasn't really flirting…" Ikuto lied jovially. I snorted. "Fine, maybe I was. But I wouldn't have to if you did your job as my assisting Angel!" He had a good point there.

A spark of an idea came to me and I thought it over in my head and pronouced it out slowly. "Wait, if I were to assist you in your work, you wouldn't bother anybody else?" I asked. Ikuto nodded. "Okay, then. I'll help you, but you have to promise not to go to anybody else for answers."

"I promise, _Amu_." He emphasized my name again. Then a smirk streched across his face and I wondered what exactly I had gotten myself into.

1st POV (Ikuto)

Too bad for Amu. She should know that us demons don't keep their promises.

***End Chapter Six***

**luvbrrs: lol its six pages yet it just seemed to drag on! don't worry more interesting things will happen in the next chapter. like some kutau^^ (and amuto, but still)**

**kukai: *reads chapter* WHAT?? why is utau flirting with ikuto??? aren't they supposed to be siblings?? *becomes really red in the face***

**luvbrrs: yea but not in my fan fic. also, later in one of the chapters, I'm going to introduce to you a character I made from my own imagination!! her name is *insert drumroll here* Hikari!! kawaii, ne? also she will end up with one of the main characters (not amu or ikuto though)**

**minna: R&R please!**

Ikuto's Poem:

There she is,

Laughing with her friends.

There she is,

Being stubborn again.

Should I tell her,

Or should I not.

Indesicion flips my heart.

I see her again,

This time, alone.

On a balcony,

Has my time come?

I jump up to her,

She smiles and rolls her eyes.

It's time.

**Ikuto: haha!! you thought i couldn't do it, didn't you? well you're wrong! i wrote a poem, and its good too! now you have to give me 10 bucks. *smiles smugly***

**Amu: yeah right! we'll leave that up to the audience! minna please review and tell us if you think Ikuto's poem is good or not! **

**luvbrrs: amu...don't you know who its for?**

**Amu: *has a blank look on her face* no...who is it for? *looks around* ne, Ikuto? who'd you dedicate the poem to?**

***everyone sweatdrops***


	7. Prelude: To Love?

Chapter Seven

3rd POV (Kukai)

"Let go of me! Let go! Argh!!" Utau screamed, using her vocal skills to shake the 'grounds' of Heaven. Kukai, who's carrying her bridal-style, winced and dropped her promptly. He rubbed his ears. Utau shrieked. "Why'd you do that?"

"You told me to let go!" Kukai retorted. "Plus, it's better for you to be out here than in there with that lying demon." He crossed his arms and looked away. Tadase and the others had stayed by the library just in case Amu needed any help. Kukai's face was painfully flushed. The tips of his ears were red. Utau looked at him carefully with her eyebrows raised.

"Are you…blushing?" She questioned. Flustered, Kukai raised his arms and waived them in front of his face.

"N-no way! Why would I blush?" He paused, looked at his feet and tousled his hair. His shoulders slumped as he helped Utau up to her feet. "Why would I blush?" He repeated a little more gloomily than before.

Utau seemed to take no notice of this. Sourly, she dusted herself off. "This is so unfair! I wanted to show Ikuto around, but now it looks like Amu's going to steal him away from me!! Why did you have to take me away from Ikuto??"

Kukai bristled. "As if he'd actually have any interest in you! Didn't you already realize that he's only using you to get information out of you? He already went to the library to find out stuff, but you couldn't even get past his pretty face to think about what's in his head?" His face was flushed again, but this time out of anger. "Don't you see that he's already turned you against one of your best friends?"

"That's unfair how you're judging him because he's a demon!! It's already the 26th Century for crying out loud! Maybe the demons have changed! You can't judge them on what happened in the past!" Utau argued against him.

Stubbornly, Kukai shook his head. "Why do you think they went to Hell in the first place? Plus, Amu thinks something is up, and I'm beginning to believe, especially after that magic charm that he placed on you." Kukai's lips were pressed together, forming a thin white line.

"What, are you saying that…" Utau seemed to notice that Kukai was acting strange. She took a closer look at him and he blushed furiously. "Are you sick or something? Oh, snap! What if you are sick? Wait, do angels get sick? What do I do?" She panicked and started fluttering her wings nervously.

A stray feather landed in her hair, and Kukai plucked it out of her hair. He brushed the length of her face with the silver-white wispy strands from her wing. The sudden intimacy surprised Utau and she stopped, stock-still. Heart pounding madly in his ribcage, Kukai leaned closer to her face. He could feel her sweet breath on his skin and he closed his eyes.

Utau felt his eyelashes brush against her cheek. _What is he about to do?_ Her breath was shallow and her heart was beating a mile per second. Two fingers tilted her face up towards his. _Is he going to…?_

Kukai pressed his lips gently against hers, and all thoughts disappeared. Utau took in a breath and held it, her mind blank. When she didn't respond, Kukai pressed harder, his tongue licked hers lips and she yielded. A sweet sensation burned in the pits of their stomachs. Utau wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers disappearing in his hair, and responded with enthusiasm to Kukai's embrace.

After a minute, Kukai broke the kiss. "Actually, I was mad that you would pay someone, who you didn't even know, that much attention. I…was kind of jealous." He admitted.

Utau, her face flaming, leaned against his chest. "You know, I liked you ever since we first met. But you never really seemed to notice me. Not really until…now." Her voice was small, and whispery.

Kukai shook his head. "That's not true! I did notice you…I just didn't know how to show it…"

Utau pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him. "It doesn't matter anymore." As they embraced each other again, a soft breeze caressed her blond hair and blew feathers around them like some sort of a fairy tale.

Back at the Library

Ikuto snorted as he peered through the silky curtains of the library. He was looking at Utau and Kukai's embrace. "Isn't it a perfect fairy tale type of ending for a place like this?" He smirked and looked at Amu. "Don't you think?" Amu looked up from a thin book of fairy tales and frowned.

"What's wrong with fairy tales?" She snapped and closed the book.

Ikuto smirked, yet again. "Well, you guys already live a fairytale, don't you? I mean this is _Heaven_. Nothing could get more perfect, could it?" Ikuto was planning something, yet Amu couldn't see it behind his innocent question.

"That's not true, actually. God made the world full of flaws. Even Heaven has flaws. Albeit, not as many flaws as Earth or Hell." Amu shook her head and smiled. "It doesn't seem like it at first glance though, right?

"Saint Peter, himself, is a great flaw. He even admits it." Ikuto started walking towards Amu as she was talking.

"But, I don't have any flaws, do I?" He took her face in his hands and raised it close to his face. Amu took the book that was still in her hands and using the spine, she slammed it into his ribcage. "Ow!!" He doubled over in pain. "What was that for??"

Amu flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder. "I hope you're not starting to think that I'm falling for you. Because I'm not one of those screaming fans of yours, so you're going to have to keep your distance. And don't think that I didn't know where that conversation was heading. I knew that you were trying to figure out what the flaws of Heaven are." She licked her lips and breathed out. "But, you really are going to have to get a history lesson, or else Saint Peter wouldn't be too happy. So, meet me here in the library tomorrow."

Ikuto raised his eyebrows. "Why so agreeable all of a sudden?"

Amu smirked, one to rival Ikuto's cat-like grin. "Because History is one of my best subjects."

The Next Day

Amu slammed down heavy books on the desk that Ikuto had his head resting on. He looked up, a sideways glance [one to make lots of girls swoon—but it seemed to have no effect on Amu]. "Start reading." She told him. He picked up a book and looked incredulously at her.

"Do you really expect _me_ to _read_?" Ikuto asked her. Amu simply nodded and picked up a book of her own; it was a fairy tale. Ikuto seemed to notice this. "You really like fairytales, don't you?" At this Amu blushed; a rosy color filling her face. For unknown reasons, Ikuto's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah…I don't know why, but I just like them." Amu bit her lip, hesitant. "Saint Peter told me that it might have something to do with my past on Earth." She glanced up to see Ikuto with his eyebrows raised in a funny way. "You don't have to look like that! Anyways, start reading!"

Ikuto grumbled, flipped to a random page of random book and began reading out loud. "God, the father of Jesus, and the brother of Satan built Heaven out of the souls of humans that had died. Eventually, the souls took the forms of clouds and stars." He paused and looked at Amu. "Your God and my Lord are _brothers_??"

Amu nodded as if nothing were wrong. "Yup. It seems kind of weird, but that's the way it is. Their mother was human and when she had them, she knew that they were no ordinary babies. So she decided to put them through a test. She fed them each poison. Whoever survived would be her only son.

"They both survived; however Satan, who was born with a slightly weaker body than his brother, his heart was muddled and so he became evil." Amu sighed. "God and Satan grew quickly, and outlasted the humans around them. When their mother died, God promised her that he would put her in the sky. And so he did. But Satan only watched his brother do his good deeds; his heart grew dark with jealousy and hatred.

Ikuto sneaked peeks at Amu while she talked. "God decided to make a beautiful place in the sky to hold the souls of humans that died, like his mother. But he didn't realize that his brother was doing almost the same thing—except that Satan knew that people had good and _bad_ in their hearts; he used that to his advantage. He realized that human souls had power and the more human souls he had, the more power he had. This meant that he could ultimately defeat his brother." She paused. "This is why I'm wary of you." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "I don't trust you or your intentions one bit. I think that you and your 'master' are trying to overtake Heaven." Amu leaned closer to Ikuto, and suddenly his breathing grew shallower.

Ikuto held his composure and looked her back in the eye. "I—no, _we_ are doing no such thing." Amu snorted as if she was saying "Like I'm going to believe you".

"So, does 'God' live here in Heaven?" Ikuto asked her, continuing as if nothing had happened.

Yet again, Amu snorted. "You never know. He likes to pretend that he's human and he lives down on Earth. Usually, he grants wishes of a kindred soul. He's fallen in love before, too. Once he was foolish enough to tell a girl that he was God. She thought that he was crazy and tried to register him in the mental hospital." Amu nodded and counted off several other things that God had done.

"He…sounds a lot like…my Lord." Ikuto wondered why he didn't realize earlier that Satan and God were brothers. They were way too alike. "I know for sure that my Lord had a love affair with a human. I'm not quite sure if he had a child, but I know that the woman was really beautiful. Although, she was a kindred soul; she didn't come to Hell like the Lord had hoped she would."

"Hmm…" Amu thought out loud. "So the evil Satan _is _capable of love."

Later

Amu and Ikuto were floating on a cloud to Sapphire Winds. "You know, it feels kind of weird to be sitting on a cloud." Ikuto commented.

"Why?"

"Because this cloud is actually a soul of a human…we could use this kind of transportation in Hell." Ikuto wasn't saying this for the benefit of Amu, but he actually did think this way. Amu looked at him, with her eyebrows raised. She seemed to be able to notice this, too. "Except…I don't think that my Lord would _like_ fluffy clouds floating around in his personal space." At this Amu laughed, and eventually Ikuto joined in.

Suddenly, she stopped. "Did you just _laugh_?" Her eyes were wide in amazement.

"Yeah…so?"

Amu shook her head, and giggled. "Nothing, you should laugh more often. It's better than that annoying smirk of yours."

They hopped off the cloud and walked towards the deep blue building. Amu opened the door and walked in, Ikuto close behind her. Again, she closed her eyes and concentrated. This time, Ikuto shut his, too. He didn't want to become lightheaded again. A door opened with a swish and granted their permission inside. Amu led the way and Ikuto followed her.

The door shuts behind them quietly. Ikuto closed the blinds in his room. "Why did you do that?" Amu asked him.

"Because I prefer the dark. It's better to take walks in the nighttime."

He took Amu's elbow and led her to the door. "And now, you should be going." A little bump in the carpet caused Amu to trip over it. It took all of Ikuto's grace to keep them from falling, but Amu recoiled and sent them tumbling. The result was an awkward position, in which Amu was lying on her back with her arms on Ikuto's chest [which kept him from crushing her], and Ikuto had a hand on either side of her head. His legs were pinning hers down, which kept either of them from trying to stand up.

Amu struggled from under him which caused Ikuto to collide with Amu. Their lips met for about a quarter of a millisecond, but neither of their hearts would stop thumping from this incident. Finally, Ikuto winced and got out from over Amu and rubbed his mouth. Their teeth had also seen some in that 'kiss'. Amu jumped up, the back of her hand on her lips and scurried away.

She slammed the door behind her. Her heart was racing. _Damn, that was my first kiss._ She blushed and hoped that nobody was around. Unfortunately, this wish was not granted.

"Amu, are you okay?" Tadase had seen her coming out of Ikuto's room, with her face as red as a tomato.

_Of all people, why does it have to be Tadase?_ Amu tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Tadase didn't seem to believe her, but he didn't say anything.

"This might not be the time…" Tadase started. "But, I need to tell you something." Amu, wiped the 'kiss' off of her lips and smiled genuinely.

"What is it, Tadase?" Her head tilted to the side.

"I…like you!" Tadase hung his head and waited for her answer. Amu blinked, shocked. This thought had never gone through her head. Tadase _liked _her? Tadase liked _her_? _Tadase _liked her? _Tadase liked her??_ She kept blinking with the smile still on her face. Tadase looked up to see his crush blinking and smiling like a maniac.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" Amu pushed the hair behind her ear as if it affected her hearing. "I didn't quite catch it."

"I like you." Tadase repeated slowly. "I…like…you." [This time, it sounded like he was talking to a kindergartener.]

Amu blinked her way out of shock. "I'm sorry Tadase; I don't think that I can return your feelings." Her voice was sympathetic, and a little bit guilty.

Bitter, Tadase pressed his lips together. "Is it because of that demon?" He asked her. [By this time, they were already out of Sapphire Winds and on the doorsteps.]

Amu was taken-aback. "No! Why would you think that? Didn't I already tell you that I don't trust him? You should know me well enough to know that I would never like anybody that I didn't trust."

"Trust can grow."

"I know that…but I don't have enough trust for him to make it grow." Her voice was careful, trying not to hurt Tadase anymore that possible.

He paused. "Well, I will give up on you if you promise me one thing." Amu nodded and he continued. "Promise me that you will never fall in love with Ikuto."

He took out his hand and held out his pinky finger. Amu linked her own pinky with his. "I promise. Plus it's not like I was planning to fall in love with him, anyways. In fact, _not_ falling in love with Ikuto is my goal." Amu commented. Tadase smiled and then took off, his wings fluttering. Feathers surrounded Amu and she took one randomly. She brushed it against her lips, remembering the kiss. _I'm not gonna fall in love with him! It's impossible._

3rd POV (Devil)

Satan watched from a dark window in his dark throne room. An army filled with demons were marching and training. A minion stepped out of the shadow.

"My Lord, our army is almost prepared. They will be ready to fight soon." He was assured of his position. Satan's red eyes were emotionless.

"Good, now we only need Ikuto's signal to fight." The Devil smirked. His eyes were now fiery.

3rd POV (Ikuto)

Ikuto placed a recording disk in front of him. He looked uncertain. Then he pressed the 'record' button on the disk.

"My Lord, something has come up. I wish to postpone the mission for a while. Please understand. There are…circumstances that are unavoidable." Ikuto cut off the device. He seemed to remember something.

_(Flashback)_

_Ikuto walked out of the Golden Gates to the small booth. Saint Peter was waiting for souls to be transferred to him. "Saint Peter." Ikuto called out._

_"Yes?" He responded._

_"I…need your help." Ikuto paused._

_Saint Peter looked up from his clipboard. "Go on." _

_"What…does it mean when…Oh forget it!" Ikuto turned around to leave but Saint Peter stopped him._

_"No, tell me. This must be something important since you came to me instead of somebody else." He rested his clipboard and pen on the booth._

_"It's not like anyone would have believed me if I told them." Ikuto mumbled, but obliged. "Okay…well, what does it mean when you're around a person, and your heart starts beating faster and faster? What does it mean when all you can seem to do is stare at that person? What does it mean when you always remember what they say? What does it mean…?"_

_Saint Peter blew out a breath. "Well, it sounds a lot like love, doesn't it?"_

_Ikuto looked at him, startled. "Love? But that's not possible, is it?"_

_"Well, I guess it too early to say that it's love." Saint Peter admitted. "But, it's probably the 'prelude to love'." He nodded, as if he had found a great answer to an incredibly hard riddle. Stunned, Ikuto returned to his room and began preparing his message to Satan._

_(End Flashback)_

Ikuto ran a hand through his thick hair. "My Lord is going to kill me if he finds out that I've fallen in love with an _Angel_." He paused. _What the hell am I doing, anyways? I'm not supposed to fall in love! Especially not in important missions like this one!_ He sighed, fell back on his bed, and rubbed his lips. _This is not good at all._

***End Chapter Seven***


End file.
